Chase's Ambition
by InuTaiyoukaiGal
Summary: Chase is after a Shen Gon Wu necklace that allows him to teleport to different worlds...But mainly the girl who posesses it. xover
1. Chapter 1

Inu: I think this version is much better! And longer. 

Chase: Inu doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown, its characters, the songs, and possibly a city that's mentioned.

Inu: I only own Riku, the Farn family, and Sakka.

Jack: -sigh-

Inu: What's up, Jack? Upset that you the Beads of Subjugation on?

Jack: -nods- Do I have to wear this thing?

Chase: Hey, at least Shadow I wearing one too.

Shadow: -growls- Watch it, Young.

Jack: -laughs- You;re just mad because you got a stupid trigger word!

Inu: You can kill him if you want, Shadow. -smirks-

Jack: Say what? -looks at Shadow who's ready to kill him, screams and runs away-

Shadow: Oh, no you don't! -chases Jack-

Inu: Let's get this party started!

Chase: But I thought we're starting your story, not a party.

Inu: --U It's an expression, Chase. -sigh- God, you're almost as bad as Omi with slang and expressions.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

" Riku, wake up."

Waking up, with silver hair, pointed ears, golden eyes with flecks of brown, a girl named Riku is gently shaken by her foster mother Mrs. Farn. Riku stood up and it turns out that she has three long silver fox tails. ⌠ Yes, Mom?" Riku asked.

" You should be up by now." Mrs. Farn stated.

" But it's my birthday, I'm 20 today. You said I could sleep in today, since I'll be leaving." Riku was a little annoyed, but when she never really showed emotion, except in her eyes, since no one really look at her in the eyes, except her foster family, since Riku's an lunar kitsune, or a moon fox demon. And she lives in a world where people don't really like youkai. But even though her foster family were human, It's one of the rare humans who love youkai.

" I did?"

" Yes."

" Oh, well, sorry. But maybe you should get up, anyway."

" Yeah, I'm wide awake now, thanks a lot."

" You're welcome!" Mrs. Farn left Riku's room to let her get dressed.

Riku sighed. Her family was annoying, but she loved them. Riku got dressed in an all black training robes, black loose pants and a black haori with long, purple-ended sleeves. On the front of the haori, it had sakura pedal designs in purple stitching. On the back, was a sakura tree full of blossoms in purple stitching. She slipped on some black Japanese slippers and ran down the hallway to the stairs.

She slid down the stair rail to the first floor and walked to the shrine. Riku's family lives at a shrine, and Mrs. Farn and her daughter, 13 year old Kimmy, are priestesses. The family live on the outer skirts of Japan. She walked out and found a girl with blonde hair, freckles, and blue eyes. The girl was praying at in front of a sakura tree. " Hey, Kimmy."

" Riku!" The girl stopped praying and hugged Riku, who just sighed and quickly hugged back, then broke the hug. Kimmy was wearing a basic priestess outfit, except the pants were pink.

" Kimmy, you know how I hate hugs." Riku told Kimmy.

" I'm sorry, but you're leaving! And it's your birthday!" Kimmy exclaimed. She pulled out a small box and handed it to Riku. " Sorry I didn't wrap it."

" It's alright." Riku opened her eyes and her eyes widened a fraction. Inside the box was a necklace. On a thin gold chain, was a square yellow topaz, the size of a quarter, for a pendant. " Kimmy, this is your lucky necklace! You had this for years! And your, giving it to me?"

" Yeah, call it a good bye present." Kimmy smiled. " There's also something else in there."

Riku quickly put on the necklace and found an Ipod Nano inside. " You didn't have to give me this."

" Oh, just take it! It's your gift, keep it! You're too nice, you know that?"

" What do you mean?"

" You always worry about us and other humans, and risk your own life whenever there's danger. Even though humans hate youkai like you, you save them. And you're just, nice, in a way."

" That's because I try to show humans that youkai can be nice, if you get to know them. And maybe, that this messed-up world would just get over youkai. Sure, I admit, that there are evil youkai, but then again-."

" -Alright, enough with monologue!" Kimmy said jokingly. " Sorry I brought that up!"

Riku sighed. " Same old Kimmy. How about we get to my laptop and get some songs on this thing?" Riku held up the Ipod.

" Yay!" Kimmy and Riku ran to Riku's room.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

" That's about enough songs." Riku said, closing the laptop.

" So when are you leaving, anyway?" Kimmy asked, laying on Riku's bed while throwing and catching a flute.

Riku caught the flute as she threw it upward. " Tonight, around 10."

" Do you have to go?"

" Yes. I already old you, I'm going to America." Riku began packing some stuff into a blue backpack. She packed her laptop, some clothes, her Ipod, with ear buds, some of long-ranged weapons, a first aid kit, and a couple of apples or the trip. " Anything else I need?" She asked herself out loud.

" Don't forget your sword." Kimmy blurted. " And your flute."

" How can I forget them? Especially since one of them is a bracelet that's attached to my right wrist whenever I'm not using I?" Riku held up her right wrist and revealed a silver wrist band, in the middle was a dragon pendant. " Still, I wonder where I got this."

Kimmy stood up and shrugged. " Who knows? Maybe from your old parents."

Riku packed her flute. " Maybe. Oh, well."

" Why are you going to America, anyway?"

" Technically, I'm not just going to America. I'm traveling the world on foot, except for crossing the ocean, I'll do that on my cloud."

" Can't I come with you?"

" No." Riku opened her door. " Let's go, since..." Riku held up five fingers, then takes down a finger after each second, counting down. " 5...4...3...2..."

" Riku, Kimmy!" Mrs. Farn called out. " Time for lunch!"

" Man, I'm good." Riku said in a monotone voice. Kimmy giggled and the two went to the kitchen to eat. Riku grabbed an apple.

Mr. Farn was already sitting at the table. " Happy birthday, Riku." He said in a cheerful tone.

" Thanks, dad." Riku said.

" Dear, you should be excited." Mrs. Farn told Riku.

" I should be, but no. I'm going to be leaving for thousands of years, and you'll be dead for more than 95 of my life." Riku answered, voice showing no emotion, as usual.

" That may be true, but remember, you'll always be part of our family." Kimmy said.

" You'll be with our grandkids, their kids, and so on." Mrs. Farn said.

" I know, and I'm glad about that, but I was thinking...Maybe I should just leave the family, not stay until I die, I mean." Riku sighed and finished her apple.

" You can stay as long as you want to." Mr. Farn said. " You're always welcome here."

" I know, dad. Thanks guys, you know what to say to cheer me up." Riku smiled. Her smile faded when the doorbell rang. " Who should get it?"

" I will." Kimmy stopped eating and ran to the front door, Riku following. Kimmy opened the door and it showed a man with long brown hair, put in a low ponytail, green eyes, pointed ears, and he was smirking. He was wearing a blue sweat suit, with hoodie, white sneakers, a was wearing a white bandana over his hair. " Hey, Sakka, here for Riku?"

" Why else?" The man asked.

" Sakka, what are you doing here?" Riku asked as Kimmy went back to the kitchen. " Last I checked, we aren't in San Lantos. (Okay, I have no idea if this place is real, so if it is, I don't own) And that Japan isn't very tolerant of gangsters."

" I thought I would come with you to America." Sakka answered in a cheery voice. " Oh, and happy birthday."

" But San Lantos is in the West side of America, I'm starting in the East, in New York."

" So? My brothers will understand. Who wouldn't, when I'm escorting that fabulous, and famed, Riku?"

" Nice flirt, but I'm only famed in San Lantos, mainly because that's a town with nothing but youkai."

" I repeat, so?"

" Fine, You may come with me and travel until we get to San Lantos, then you can get back to your 'homies'. While I continue my travels."

" As you wish." Sakka joked. ' May I come in? I don't think that I should stay out here, long."

" Be my guest. But before we leave, you're changing." Riku smirked as Sakka sighed and walked in. The rest of the day was like any other day, talking, a little training, a lot of training for Kimmy. And just listening to music and having a karaoke just for the heck of it, Riku judging, of course.

Soon it was 10 pm, and Riku and Sakka were just outside the house, waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Farn to stop holding them back by talking. The only different thing is that Sakka was wearing a different outfit, long sleeved white shirt with a blue jersey on top, a pair of jeans, and white sneakers. " Mom, please." Riku said in her usual tone, calm and emotionless. " I have to go now. I'll be back."

" Mom, can I please go with Riku?" Kimmy begged. " I promise I'll be good! I'll do whatever Riku tells me to! PLEASE!!"

" Kimmy, what have I told you about begging?" Riku somewhat scolded. " Begging will just show you're weak, and will get you nowhere."

" Sorry, but I really want to go with you guys!" Kimmy exclaimed.

" Aw, just let her come." Sakka blurted. " The sooner we leave, the better."

" No, I don't want Kimmy to come." Riku said. Riku said bye and she and Sakka left. " Let me guess, you brought your gun with you?"

" No, I never had a gun." Sakka answered. They were now about a few miles away from Riku's old house. Suddenly Riku stopped. " What's wrong?"

" Kimmy, you can come out, now." Riku stated, not even looking behind her. Sakka turned around and saw Kimmy emerging from behind a big rock. " Why did you follow us?"

" Mom and Dad said I could follow you." Kimmy said. " Can I stay?"

Riku let out an annoyed sigh. " Fine." So now the three began walking the way they were going.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

At the Xiaolin temple.

It was around 1 pm. And everyone was BORED. There hasn't been a single Shen Gon Wu activation in a month. " There has to be more wu, cause I don't think we've found all the wu." Raimundo said, with bored-ness in his voice.

" Be patient, Partner. This will give more time to do things." Clay said while carving a bull out of wood.

" And more time to train." Kimiko said while sparring with Omi.

" Yes, I agree." Omi said while dodging Kimiko's attack. "Tsunami Strike, Water!" Omi summoned a giant wave that swept over Kimiko, causing her to lose the spar.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In Jack's 'evil' lair.

Jack was working on a new kind of robot. " Dammit. Why hasn't there been a wu activation in the past month?" Jack said while throwing a wrench to the ground.

Suddenly, his wu detector went berserk and started saying "SHEN-GON-WU ALERT! ALERT!" over and over again.

" About time!" Jack said before he grabbed the detector and flew off toward the new wu.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

At Chase's castle.

Chase was meditating when the new wu activated. " Interesting. This Shen Gon Wu will be mine." Chase smirked evilly and teleported.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

With the monks.

" Shen Gon Wu alert!" Dojo said as he opened the scroll.

"FINALLY!" Raimundo said while everyone ran to Dojo.

"...I think there's somethin wrong with the scroll." Dojo said as he transformed to full sized and the dragon apprentices climbed on. " It seems to show a square rock."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Back with Riku.

Riku, Sakka, and Kimmy were walking, when suddenly it got dark. Riku looked the sky. 'Hmm. Is it a storm? It's only noon, so it couldn't be night. But I would've sensed a storm a long time ago.' She thought. She shrugged. " We need to travel until we find shelter, or once it rained, which ever came first."

" Right." Sakka agreed.

" Man, why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Kimmy asked herself out loud.

Fortunately, (or unfortunately, you decide) it was just thunder and lightning, no rain for some reason. " This is weird, no rain. Is this a sign?" Riku asked.

" Who knows? Hmmm..." Both Sakka and Kimmy said. Riku pulled out her flute and started what to tune for the Song of Lightning, the song she just thought up. After about 5-10 minutes, she finished her 5 minute song and started testing how the song sounds.

" That sounded beautiful!" Kimmy exclaimed. And for some reason, the lighting seemed to move with the song.

'Looks like my abilities are at full power.' Riku remained stoic-faced and continued on. Around 1pm the lightning was out of control.

" Strange weather, today." Sakka said with some suspicion in his voice as he looked at the sky. They decided to sit and rest for a bit. " I wonder what's with the weather." Sakka said.

" Maybe it's a sign." Kimmy blurted. " That something bad is gonna happen."

" Don't be stupid!" Sakka snapped. " That's only in movies."

" Sakka, Kimmy may be up to something." Riku said, finally talking. Then Riku's necklace started to glow.

" What the-?" Kimmy asked. The necklace continued to glowed then in a flash, Riku, Sakka, and Kimmy has disappeared. Another flash appears, except in a different place, and Riku appears, still stoic as ever, but slightly dazed. Kimmy looked up at the sky. " What just happened? It's sunny. Why?"

" I think your necklace was some kind of portal." Riku examined the topaz. They took a look at her surroundings.

" Where am we? What's this place?" Kimmy worried.

" Don't worry, Kimmy." Sakka said. " We'll figure out all this soon, even if I have to take out an army of youkai."

Riku resisted the urge to roll her eyes. " Over cocky, again."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

With the monks:

Everyone was staring at the scroll while was flying them to there destination.

" Why does it look like a very tiny rock?" said Raimundo.

" I don't know. What is this wu called?" asked Dojo.

" It says it's called 'The Jewel of Portals'."

" Oh NOW I remember! It can transport you anywhere you want. Kinda like the Golden Tiger Claws, but this can take to any place, any WORLD. I think Dashi sent it to another world, like when Omi sent the Golden Tiger Claws to the world's core."

" So what are waiting for, let's go!" cried Omi.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

With Riku:

It's been an hour since they came to this place. Riku decided to travel away form this place. 'I wonder...' She put her 2 index fingers and put one in each corner of her mouth. Then she blew really hard, but you can't hear a whistle. It sounded like she was just blowing air. Then there was a sparkle in the cloudless sky, and in a blink of an eye, a fluffy cloud appeared in front of Riku " Good. I still have access to my cloud." Kimmy and Sakka jumped on the cloud and Riku flew off with the cloud following her.

But before she could get far, a smell caught her nose 'A human.' Then she was knocked out of the air and Sakka and Kimmy were knocked off the cloud. The two were heading toward the ground when her cloud caught her. Riku got back to flying, face still stoic but eyes glaring at a goth teen with very pale skin, red eyes, eyeliner on his face and red hair that just flew in front of them.

" What do you want, and who are you?" Sakka growled.

The goth teen looked disappointed " You don't know of Jack Spicer: Evil Boy Genius?!?"

The stoic girl couldn't resist. " Jack Spicer? Evil Boy Genius? Don't you mean: Jack Spicer: Evil Boy _Retard_?" Her eyes were laughing like crazy, but her face was stoic. While Sakka and Kimmy were chuckling.

Steam was coming out of Jack's ears. " OOOOOHH! You'll so regret that. JACK-BOTS, ATTACK!!" At least 3 dozen robots were flying towards Riku.

Riku smirked evil-like. She put her right hand and had only her index and middle fingers up and together. " Whip of Darkness." Then a long, dark purple whip-like item was coming out of her 2 fingers and was moving her hand to use the item as a weapon.(Like Sesshoumaru's Whip of Light) In about 2-4 minutes, all the robots were completely destroyed, and Riku didn't break a sweat!

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Jack screamed as Riku came up to him and struck him to the ground, then pinned him to a tree with her hand tightly around his neck.

" You didn't answer our question." She loosened her grip on Jack's neck so he can breathe. " What. Do. Want. With. US???" She asked in a threatening tone.

" What are you?"

" I am a lunarkitsune. Now what do you want, human?"

" Nothing, just some Shen Gon Wu, that's all."

" Shen Gon Wu?" She tilted her head slightly, like a dog.

" Please let me go, I'll leaveyoualoneifyoujust LET ME GO!!!" Jack cried, begging.

" Get out of my sight." With that, he dropped him and he fled, running to flying on his heli-pack. She sighed, 'Guess I won' find out more from that weak human.' That last word she thought made her sick. She flew back to the others, and continued their traveling, Riku playing her Song of Annoyance on her flute. With a man flying a distance behind her, following.

This continued for about 10 minutes. She had been smelling his scent the whole time. 'A human? No. Demon? No. It's in between, but not a half breed.' Riku stopped playing her flute put in her pack, and she and the cloud landed. " Alright, show yourself. I'm getting annoyed of you following us."

" My, my. That was rather interesting, what you did with Spicer." Said the man with long green-black hair, orange-yellow eyes, and was wearing armor. " I was watching the whole thing, and I'm impressed. Pity you didn't kill him, though." 'Such power. Maybe I can get her to join me. And maybe the other two, as well." He thought as he landed. Riku still had her back to him.

" Who are you, and are you after this, Shen Gon Wu, like that boy?" Sakka questioned.

" I am Chase Young, and yes I'm after the Shen-gon-wu, as well. And you are?"

Riku turned around. " Riku."

Sakka was getting ready to charge. " Sakka."

Kimmy ran behind Riku. " Kimmy."

" Tell me. Are you a demon, or a youkai?" Riku asked. " You have a youkai aura, yet you have a human-like scent."

" I'll humor you. I was human, till I sold my soul for immortality and became a demon."

Sakka was looking at him in the eye. " A lizard demon, I'm guessing?"

" Correct." Chase answered.

" And you are after a Shen Gon Wu?" Kimmy asked.

" Correct again. You three are a rather intelligent group."

" And what does this have to us?" Riku glared at Chase.

" You're wearing it around your neck." He pointed at the necklace Riku was wearing. " And I want it."

" You can't have it."

Chase was getting annoyed. " And why not?"

Riku clutched the necklace in her hand. " It was a gift from my friend...And there's no way you're getting it. " All four looked up, toward the east.

" It's those monks, again."

" Monks?" Kimmy asked.

" Well, apprentices, technically."

" And let me guess, they're after my necklace, too?" Riku sounded annoyed.

" Clever, aren't you?"

Riku glared at Chase. She rolled her eyes as the dragon with the four kids landed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Inu: Yeah, I combined some chapters, and hope you liked it.

-Shadow walks in while dragging an unconscious Jack and tossed him to a corner-

Shadow: He's no fun, he passed out after the first 10 minutes.

Chase: -looks at Jack- I pity him.

Inu: Why? You always torture him, too.

Chase: I don't make him pass out.

Inu: True. -shrugs- And I apologize to all Jack fans for the torturing we do to Jack.

MUST READ: FOR NOW ON, NO MORE DISCLAIMERS. WE ALL KNOW THAT FANFIC WRITERS DON'T OWN ANYTHING. WE WILL PUT IT UP WHEN THERE'S SOMETHING NEW TO THE STORY.

Inu: Glad I put that up, I'll still put up disclaimer, don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Inu: Chapter 2

Chase: If you want the disclaimer, than go to the first chapter.

Shadow: -chuckles- Look, Spicer's finally waking up.

-Jack wakes up, sees Shadow and screams-

Jack: DON'T HURT ME!!! -runs away-

Inu: Baka.

Chase: -nods-

Sesshoumaru(Sess): -walks in, sees Jack running in circles- Uh..?

Shadow: Long story.

Inu: Also, we brought our co host, theblackchaos737!

Theblackchaos737(Chaos): -walks in- Hey, what's up, people?

Sess: -looks at Chaos- Hmmmm...

Chaos: Hello everyone –bows head-

Inu: Chaos is also a cat demon.

Chaos: Yep.

Sess: A, cat demon?

Inu: Sesshoumaru, no big deal-

Sess: No big deal? No big deal? My family was in a war with those filthy felines!

Chaos: Oh gees, another stupid drooling dog! And by the way, I had nothing to do with that stupid war! Those cats were pathetic to have bothered those mangy mutts!

Inu: Guys, calm down-

Sess: Feline.

Chaos: -hisses- Mutt!

Sess: How dare you call me a mutt!

Inu: -eyes glow red- SHUT UP!!!!

Everyone: ….

Chaos: -mutters- He started it.

Chase: Inu, calm down. You need to type the-

Inu: Shut it! -growls- I'm tired of the dog-cat fights! SO STOP IT!!!!

Chaos: Fine. -leans to Sess- A truce until Inu's not looking?

Sess: …fine.

Inu: -eyes normal, takes deep breath- Chaos, why don't you start it off this  
time?

Chaos: Of course! Thanks so much, Inu. And I'm glad to be the co host and help out. Good to see everyone alive and well too. -sees Jack- Yeah…So, without further-a-do, here's Chapter 2!

Riku sees the dragon transform as the four kids jumped off and ran towards her and Chase.

" Chase Young!" cried a small boy.

" And you are?" Riku asked, eyes filled with amusement and slight confusion.

" I'm Omi." Omi, the boy who called out Chase's name, declared pride-fully.

" Howdy, I'm Clay" said the boy with the cowboy hat.

" Hey, I'm Kimiko." said the only girl in the bunch.

" Yo, I'm Raimundo." said the last boy. He walked up to Riku and gave her a toothy smile. " But call me Rai."

Riku rolled her eyes. Sakka got angry, ran up to Rai and they had a glaring contest for some reason.

" And you are?" asked Omi.

Riku glared at the group. "If you _humans_ must know, I'm Riku. The girl behind me is Kimmy, and the boy who's glaring at 'Rai' is Sakka."

" Hey, how do you do that thing with your face? It doesn't even show emotion!" asked Rai, breaking the glaring contest.

Riku started glaring harder that sent everyone, except Chase and her friends, shivers down their spines. " None of your business." Her golden eyes start turning red.

" What is down with your eyes?" Omi asked. Riku's eyes turn back yellow. Everyone was confused with what Omi said. Riku slowly blinked and her eyes returned to normal.

" Don't you mean, What's _up_ with your eyes?" Sakka asked.

" Oops. My badness." Omi said as he blushed.

" My _bad_." Sakka corrected. This made Omi blush even harder.

" Enough of this!" said Chase. " Hand over the Jewel of Portals!"

Riku clutched her necklace as the monks-in-training stared at her. " Never! Why would I give my necklace to a soulless youkai wannabe?!?!" This made the monks gasp.

" What did you say??" Chase growled.

" You heard me." Riku turned around and walked toward Sakka. Everyone except Sakka, Kimmy, and Riku, were surprised to see three tails from Riku. " I'm a lunar kitsune, by the way, and Sakka's a wolf youkai."

'She's becoming more valuable. Too bad she has an attitude.' Chase thought. " So, you won't give me the necklace?"

" Damn right!" Sakka yelled as Kimmy and Riku walk next to him.

" Then you're all coming with me!" Chase grabbed Riku, and Sakka.

" Riku!" Before Chase could do anything, Kimmy held on to Riku and all four were gone in a blink of an eye.

" Damn it!!" Rai said.

" Raimundo, you said a swear!" Omi exclaimed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Chase's castle:

They appeared in a hallway. Chase let go of the Riku and Sakka, and noticed that Kimmy was there. " What the hell are you doing here, girl?" Growled Chase at Kimmy. " I have no need for you." Chase snapped his fingers and a bunch of big cats surrounded them.

Kimmy was flustered. " Cats? Since when do-"

" They're fallen humans that I turned into jungle cats. They do whatever I say." Chase interrupted. " And I can have them tear you apart if I told them to." Chase snapped his finger and a tiger pounced toward Kimmy.

" Riku!" Kimmy cried out as she put her arms in front of her face and closed her eyes. Nothing happened, Kimmy looked and saw Riku in front of her as she punched the tiger in the face.

" What are you doing?" Chase asked.

Riku glared at Chase. " If you ever attack Kimmy again, I'll kill you with no hesitation." Her voice was filled with pure venom.

Chase was silent. Her threatening voice had him a little scared. He looked at her to see if it was a bluff, turns out she was dead serious. ' Well, it seems that the fox is serious.' " Why would you protect her? She's nothing but a human."

" Who gives a dam?" Riku said. " She's a powerful priestess, and I'll protect my younger sibling with my life."

Chase was taken aback. " A human as a sibling?" Chase chuckled. " A young priestess, a kitsune's younger sister? That's rather amusing."

Riku punched Chase in the stomach when he was caught off guard, he was sent crashing into a pillar. " There is nothing funny about it." She spat out.

" So why'd you bring us here?" Sakka asked.

Chase ignored him and stood up, the grabbed the chain of Riku's necklace. " Do you know why I want this?"

" To take over the world?" Riku guessed, knowing she was right.

" Yes. And do you know why you're here?"

"Humor us." Kimmy spat out.

Chase glared at the girl, who just coward behind Riku, then just let go of the chain." You'll all be staying here until I get the necklace. Kimmy can leave."

" What? That's messed up!" Sakka yelled. " I got to get back to my homies back at San Lantos!"

" Well then, I guess they'll have to wait until you give me the Jewel of Portals."

" No way we're giving you the necklace!" Kimmy yelled. " You'll use it for evil!"

" Then it's settled." Chase shrugged. " You shall stay here until I get the necklace."

Riku shrugged. " Fine." She said with anger in her voice. " But Kimmy's staying with me."

" And why would I let her?"

" Then I'll leave." Riku stated. " I know that you need me for something. If I'm something you need, you would like me to stay so you know where I am. Sakka was just a bonus."

" Why do you want her to stay?" Chase asked.

Riku smirked. " You think that she's worthless, but you're wrong. Kimmy is a priestess with amazing healing abilities. And she's your ticket for me staying here, until I give you the Jewel of Portals, which will probably be never."

Chase growled with defeat. " I'll show you to your rooms." Chase said as he walked off, the three following. They seemed to walk through the endless hallways for about an hour, but actually 10 minutes. They soon reached a big purple door. " This will be your room, Riku." Chase opened a door and led Riku in the room.

" This is a very nice room." The room had a big bed against the far wall, with white sheets and a lavender blanket. A wooden dresser made of oak sat across from the bed. On the far right wall, sat a working desk, on top of it was some writing tools. And on the far left wall, was a giant window, without the glass, and a ledge so you can sit next to the window. It had lavender silk for curtains. Next to it was a closet filled with wonderfully-designed clothes.

" Like I said, this will be your room till further notice."

" Thanks." Chase left her to unpack. And told Kimmy that her room connects to Riku's room and was next to it. It was like Riku's room, but instead of lavender colors, it was pink. Sakka's room was across from Kimmy's room, with dark blue colors.

Once Riku finished unpacking, one of Chase's jungle cats came in and motioned Riku to follow it. Riku followed the cat to the dining room, with Chase sitting at the end of the long table, Sakka and Kimmy were sitting at the sides already eating, but there was an empty spot next to Chase. Riku took this as a hint and sat there. Riku eyed the food that was in front of her.

" Is there something wrong with the food?" Chase asked.

" There's nothing wrong. But I take it you're not fully demon?"

" What do you mean: Not fully demon?"

" Full-fledged demons don't eat human food. In fact, they rarely eat, at all." Riku looked at Sakka, who was eating a steak. " Well, unless you're a wolf."

" What? Do you eat humans?" He mocked.

" No, I don't eat junk food." She retorted. Riku smirked as Chase sighed in defeat.

It was quiet for 5 minutes until Kimmy broke the silence. " Since we're staying here for a while, will you tell us more about Shen Gon Wu?"

" And why would I do that?" Chase asked.

" Because we might as well know what the hell is going on." Sakka stated as he finished wolfing down the steak.

Riku rolled her eyes. " And if you let us, we can try to collect them for ourselves, to give you some real competition."

Chase thought for a moment. " Very well." After about an hour dinner was done Chase and everyone else was in Riku's room telling the three about everything about Shen Gon Wu and about everything that happened.

" So now a witch named Wuya, who doesn't have her powers anymore, defied you and is now with your enemy, Hannibal Bean?" Kimmy asked.

" Right." Chase answered. He was getting tired of these obvious questions. " I suggest that you guys get some rest."

" Later." Riku said as Chase, Sakka, and Kimmy left to go to bed as well. Riku changed into a nightgown that was in the closet and sat next to the window. Eventually Riku got too tired to think and fell asleep.

Chase was pacing back and forth next to his window. 'There's something about Riku. Bu I just can't figure it out. Damn, I'm confused.' He sighed. 'Well, might as well get some sleep.' He gave up and went asleep as well.

Riku woke up early, sun was only minutes away from showing. Riku got dressed in her robes and decided to go explore. After all, she _is_ staying there. About half an hour of wandering the castle, surprisingly she found a indoor basketball court. 'Maybe I'll play a little bit.' She found a ball next to a pole and started playing.

" Riku, I've been looking all over for you!" Riku turned around and saw Kimmy and Sakka smiling.

" So, are you gonna hog the ball, or let a real master play?" Sakka asked.

" Over cocky as usual." Riku sighed and tossed the ball to Kimmy. " Let's see how well you play, Kimmy."

" So, what are we going to do about this situation?" Sakka asked.

" I don't know, hold on." Riku took a shot. 2 points. -Maybe we should stay until we figure out what to do.-

" Whoa, how'd you do that?" Sakka asked.

" It's called a mind link. Just think instead of talking." Riku replied. -Alright. Sound like a plan?-

Kimmy asked in the mind link.Sakka thought. 

-Blockhead, how are we suppose to do that, when we can't even find the entrance, and there's a bunch of annoying big cats that might try to attack Kimmy?-

-Then give him the damn necklace!-

-No! It was a gift from Kimmy, no way in hell am I gonna give it to the demon wannabe! He might use it to hurt Kimmy and humans.-

-Hey, I'm not that weak!-

-Then how come you never attack?-

-I need a bow and arrow. After all, you and Riku have your own attacks. And Riku has a sword that she never uses.-

-I only use the sword when I need it.-

-In other words, never.-

They were all playing with the ball during their mind link-thingy. When Sakka made that comment, Riku happened to have the ball. She threw the ball to the hoop, it bounced off the backboard, and hit Sakka in the back of the head. -If you don't like the fact that I can battle and defeat a powerful demon without my sword, then bring me the most powerful demon in the world. We'll stick with my plan to just let things happen and stay here. We should also try to gain Chase's trust, since he thinks all kitsune are tricky.-

Chase found them about 5 minutes later. " I see that you've found your way around the castle?"

" Since when do people over 1500 years old have basketball courts?" Kimmy asked as she tried to throw half court. Miss.

" Since they have to face young children of the 21st century." Chase answered as he walked over to watch Riku throw half court. It bounced of the backboard and went through the hoop. " You never know what they'll choose for a Showdown."

" So, are you just going to watch us, or play?" Sakka asked.

" You actually want me to play?" Chase asked.

" Yeah." Riku answered. " Come on, boys vs. girls." Kimmy stood next to Riku.

Chase smirked. " No, I don't think it'll be fair, we'd beat you in a second."

Riku and Kimmy glared at him. " Oh, so you think boys are better than girls at everything?"

" Uh, you shouldn't have said that." Sakka whispered to Chase. " She'll find a way to get revenge. She hit me with the basket ball on the back of the head when I said a comment."

" Like I said, boys vs. girls, full court, other team gets the ball after a team makes a score. Any questions?" Riku asked, holding up the ball.

" Yeah." Sakka smirked. " Will you cry when we kick your sorry little asses?"

" Funny, I was just about to say that!" Riku smirked and tossed the ball to Kimmy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

" YAY!!!" Kimmy exclaimed jumping up and down. " We won!" Riku was smirking while spinning the ball on her claw without popping it, and Sakka, with a bunch of bumps and bruises on him, and Chase were sulking while leaning on the wall. Riku's team won, 50-48

" See, Kimmy." Riku pointed at Sakka and Chase. " This is what happens when you get over confident and cocky."

" Oh, shut up." Sakka said. " You only won on dumb luck."

" Well." Chase stated. " You were the one who pulled on one of Riku's tails. I'd say that Riku beating you senseless was the perfect punishment."

Riku made her tails swish, to make sure they were okay. " Of course it was the perfect punishment." Her smirk disappeared, returning to her usual state. " It's just not right to pull someone's tail, unless it was a battle to the death."

Chase smirked.

" What is it, Chase?" Kimmy asked.

" Just a Shen Gon Wu activating." Chase's smirked vanished. " I'll be right back." Chase started walking, until Kimmy stopped him.

" Can we come?" Kimmy asked.

" I don't know. How do I know if I trust you?"

" Kimmy, you shouldn't have asked." Riku said calmly. Chase continued walking. " If Chase doesn't want us to go, then we'll just stay here and explore the castle a little more."

Chase stopped. " Actually…" Chase turned to them. " If I would let you three come along, would you agree to work by my side?"

" Um…" Kimmy said.

-Would we really work with this guy?- Riku linked.

-I don't know, he's evil.-

-But what are we to do? It might be our only chance to be outside-

-……-

- You okay, Riku?-

-You guys know how I hate to stay inside.-

-You have claustrophobia?-

-No, I'm a fox, I need to be in nature often, I just get a little, never mind.-

" What is your decision?" Chase asked.

Riku sighed. " I have no choice."

" If Riku is, then I will." Kimmy declared.

" Same here!" Sakka announced.

" Then follow me." Chase lead them to a wall, which turned into a door made of stone and they walked out.

" You live in a mountain?" Kimmy asked, looking at the entrance which looked like a monsters mouth.

" Kimmy, you ask too many questions." Riku summoned her cloud and Sakka and Kimmy jumped on. " Let's go." With that, they flew off.

" So what Shen Gon Wu activated, anyway?" Sakka asked.

" The Gate of Protection. It summons a force field around you and your group to protect you incase of danger." Chase told them. " I'll give you a chance to show me how powerful you are, so which one would like to go first?"

" I will." Riku announced. " I think that if I go first, Kimmy and Sakka will see what happens, and know what to do. And if I make any mistakes, they won't repeat it."

" That's logical."

When they reached their destination, Riku and Chase landed. Sakka jumped off the cloud and Kimmy stayed on the cloud. Then, as if on cue, the monks and Jack, with his jack-bots, showed up.

" Well, well. I'm up against the Xiaolin _losers_, Chase, an- AAHHH!! It's you!!" Jack said/screamed as he landed.

"You met Riku, too?" Kimiko asked Jack.

" Met her? SHE ALMOST _KILLED_ ME!!!" Jack yelled as she pointed at Riku.

" Don't make me kill you here and now." Riku retorted as cold as ever. " Jack Spicer: Evil Boy _Retard_ here tried to get my necklace."

What is a retard?" Omi asked. 

" He doesn't play with a full deck, does he?" Sakka asked Rai.

" Nope."

" Enough chit-chat! Where's the wu?" Jack said.

" If we knew, there would be a Showdown about now." Riku said as she looked up at the sky. Chase was looking for the wu when something came to thought. -Chase can you here me?-

Chase thought. 

-Listen. This is a mind link. This way we can talk without being heard.-

-What is it?-

-I've found the Wu.-

-Where is it?-

-It's at the top of the cliff over here. Might as well point to it, so the others might find it. That would make it more fun!- Riku pointed to the spot where the wu was. Everyone looked where she pointed, but nothing else.

" I see. Well done, Riku." Chase said as he and Riku started jumping up the cliff. As soon as everyone figured what Riku pointed to, they were off. In the end it was a showdown between Chase, Kimiko, and Jack.

" Jack Spicer, Chase Young, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Trio. My Silk Spitter, vs. Jack's Jetbutsu vs. your Mantis Flip Coin!" Kimiko said.

" I accept your challenge." Chase replied.

" Name the game." Jack said.

" The game is Laser tag. 2 teammates on each team. Last person to get shot wins for the team Choose your partner, I pick Raimundo!" Kimiko said

" I choose Riku for my partner." Chase said. Riku sighed and shrugged.

" You can do it, Riku!" Cheered Kimmy. Riku rolled her eyes.

" I choose one of my Jack-bots." Jack grumbled.

" Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" They all yelled.

(You know what happens, the background changes, etc.)

In the end, it becomes a laser tag field: dark, foggy, and lots of hiding places and obstacles.

Kimiko's team was the neon orange team, Jack's was the neon red, and Chase's team neon green.( Since it's laser tag, 'neon' is 'glowing' do to special lights so it makes it easier to shoot them)

-You know how to play, right?-

-I'm pretty sure.-

-Good.-

" GON YI TEMPAI!!" They all yelled before running of into the fog.

Clay, Omi, Sakka, and Kimmy were watching a board with moving colored lights to indicate where a person from what team was going.

Riku went into a jumping path. Jumping from pillar to pillar, Riku found the Jack-bot and quickly shot it.

-got the Jack-bot out.-

-And I got Jack out-

-1 team down, 1 to go-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase ran into the extra foggy path. Walking to prevent bumping into something or falling, Chase 'ran' into Kimiko.

" You're goin' down, Chase!" Kimiko said.

" We'll see." Chase replied.

Riku was now in a normal path, hiding behind a pillar. -Chase?-

-I've been shot out.-

-What?-

-Kimiko and I shot each other out. It's just you and Raimundo, now.-

-I'm doomed.-

-Do you always keep to yourself?-

-Well, yes. What's the point of talking when you don't want to be heard?-

-Be careful, Raimundo's heading toward you from the west path.-

Riku, still behind the pillar, looked west. She saw Rai acting nervous as he headed down the path, his back was to her. She slowly walked up to him. " You lose, Rai." She said before she shot him.

(Everything turned to normal)

Riku was standing holding the Gate of Protection, the Silk Spitter, the Jetbutsu, and the Mantis Flip Coin. She handed the Wu to Kimmy, and Sakka jumped on the cloud. Riku saw Chase just standing there, staring into space. " Chase, you coming?" Chase snapped out of it and flew off.

" Why's are those guys working with Chase? Have they become evil?" Omi asked his friends as Jack flew off.

" Weren't they already evil?" Kimiko asked.

" No, I sensed they were good." Omi replied.

" Clay, you alright? You've been quiet since our last encounter with that girl with the emotionless face." Rai asked.

" I'm alright, just thinking." When they reached the temple, Clay talked to Rai. " I think I like Riku."

" Good one, Clay."

" I'M SERIOUS!"

" Okay, okay! I believe you!"

" Promise to not tell anyone."

" Fine, whatever." Rai looked down.

" What is, partner?"

" I like her, too."

" Chase, what happened? You were staring into space back there." Sakka asked.

Chase was confused. " I don't know, to tell you the truth."

" Chase, I barely know you, but I don't think this is like you." Riku said. Silence. " Chase!"

" Huh? Oh, I apologize, I was just thinking about the Showdown earlier, You did a good job." Chase half lied.

Riku glared at him. " I know you're half lying."

" Fine. I was thinking about were you three are from, happy?" Chase said before crossing his arms.

" Yep." She closed her eyes, cleared her throat to get Chase's attention, then opened her right eye so she can look at him without turning her head. " Look, we'll tell you where we're from, if you want."

" I do want to know." He replied immediately.

They reached Chase's castle, the four went to Sakka's room so she can tell Chase about where they're from and some stuff about themselves. Riku is a lunar kitsune who was raised by Kimmy's family and they have a sisterly bond. Sakka is second in command of a gang group in San Lantos, and is a good friend to Riku and Kimmy. Kimmy is a priestess and is the younger sister to Riku.

" So you're from another world apparently?" Chase asked.

Sakka nodded. " I guess Riku's necklace activated and sent us here."

" But still." Kimmy said. " I still wonder where my grandpa got it. For my birthday the Jewel of Portals was given to me from him when he came back from his traveling."

" Who knows. I'll be in my room." Riku walked out and in her room. Riku stepped into her room. 'Why haven't I notice that before?' She was staring at a white door with a white doorknob. It blended very well with the walls. She opened the door to find a decent bathroom, with a second door at the end. 'Maybe I'll take a shower.' She grabbed her shampoo and conditioner then took a quick shower. ' I wonder how long it will take until we figure out a way out of here.' She thought as she finished brushing her hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakka was in his room, staring at the ceiling. 'What's with Riku? She doesn't seem to mind living with a evil lizard demon. Why?' Sakka was confused. " But still." He said out loud. " Is it possible that she likes this world? Or is she just staying because there will be something exciting going on? Why am I thinking about Riku all of a sudden?" Sakka sighed and went to the basket ball court.

Kimmy left and went to her room. 'I miss mom and dad.' She thought. 'Maybe Riku has a picture of them I can borrow.' Kimmy looked at the door on her left. She opened it and saw Riku's bathroom. She walked through and entered Riku's room to see Riku her sitting down with her eyes closed. " Riku?" Riku didn't answer. " Must be meditating again." Kimmy sat next to Riku, went to her ear, and… " Riku." Kimmy said a little louder.

Riku automatically poked Kimmy in the forehead. " You know how I hate it when you bother me while I'm meditating." She said calmly.

" Ow, that hurt." Kimmy rubbed her forehead. " I was wondering if you had a picture of mom and dad."

" Yeah, here." Riku stood up and went to the desk, then she picked up a framed picture of her, Kimmy, and Mr. and Mrs. Farn, and handed it to Kimmy. Kimmy saw a couple pieces of paper on Riku's desk and went up to them. " Kimmy…If you-"

" Wow, these are gonna be some of your best sketches, Riku!" Kimmy exclaimed as she held up a the paper. One of the sketches was a simple meadow with a sunset, in light pencil, and another light pencil sketch of a beach and the ocean. Kimmy could tell they weren't finished, but she knew that Riku was one of the most gifted artistes in their modern world. " I can't wait until they're finished."

" I need some inspiration, first." Riku swiped the sketches out of Kimmy's hand. " Anything else you need, or can I get back to meditating?"

" No, I'm good. Later." Kimmy left and placed the picture on her desk in her room. ' Man, I hope I'll become an excellent fighter, like Riku and Sakka. I'm just a sidekick.' Kimmy sighed. " I wonder what time it is." Kimmy left her room and went to the basketball court, knowing she'll find Sakka. " Sakka, what time is it?"

" Time to get a watch." Sakka replied before shooting the ball. It scored.

" I'm serious."

" Alright." Sakka looked at his watch. " About 3pm. Hey, Squirt."

" Don't call me squirt!" Kimmy snapped.

" Squirt, Squirt, Squirt!"

" Stop!"

" Why, Squirt? You don't like being called Squirt?"

" Yes, Wolf-boy!"

" Fine, I'll just call you Squirt. Riku's not here, so I can do whatever I want." Just then, Sakka was hit in the head by a tiny metal ball. He had a huge bump there. " Wha?" He picked up the ball and it revealed a note. " Hmmm…" In nice hand writing, it read:

Nice try, Sakka, but I know when you're picking on Kimmy. Try to pull that off while I'm not around again, and the next thing to hit you will be 3x as big as the metal ball that had just hit you on the head.

-Riku

" Damn it, how does she do that?!?!?!?!" Sakka crumbled up the note and threw it to the ground. He picked up the metal ball and threw it away, but it bounced off a pillar and hit him in the nose.

Kimmy laughed and ran to her room. " Those two are crazy together." Kimmy giggled.

Inu: There we go, 15 pages! By the way, it seems that Shadow told Sesshoumaru what happened with Jack -points behind her- The three decided to take advantage of it.

-Sess grabs Jack by the shirt collar and throws him 50 yards away-

Chaos: How long do you think it will take before Spicer's conscious again?

Shadow: - places white flag where Jack landed and dragged Jack to where Sess is- Who knows? -throws Jack 55 yards away- In your face, Sesshoumaru!

Sess: -growls-

Chaos: Hey you two! Come on, play nice!

Inu: -places red flag where Jack is now and dragged him to where Shadow is- Your turn, Chase.

Chase: -throws Jack 52 yards away- This is rather fun.

Sess: -places green flag where Jack is, hands him to Inu- Your turn.

Inu: You really want me to?

Chaos: Yeah, go for it, Inu!

Sess: Are you afraid that you'll lose?

Inu: Hey, I wasn't the one who threw him a wimpy 50 yards!

Chaos: -giggles-

Sess: -turns to Chaos, growls-

Chaos: What? It was funny.

Inu: -sigh- Fine, I'll play. -drags Jack to where Chase is- Here I go.

Shadow: Sesshoumaru, I'll bet 50 bucks that Inu will pass my score.

Sess: You're on.

Inu: Jack, I pity you right now. -throws Jack 60 yards-

Sess, Chase, Chaos, and Shadow: O.O HOLY S!!!!

Shadow: -smirks- Hand it over.

Sess: -growls- Fine. -hands $50 to Shadow-

Inu: You want to throw Jack, Chaos?

Chaos: -stares at beat up Jack- Okay, why not? As long as he's not dying… -throws Jack 59 yards- Darn, one more yard and I might have beaten you, Inu!

Chase: Beaten by two girls. --U

Shadow: Oh, the humiliation. --U

Chaos and Inu: -does victory dance, sings- We bad! Oh, oh, we're bad!

Sess: Great, lost to a 13year old and a cat.

Chaos: Deal with it.

Sess: I am dealing with it.

Chaos: Great then don't say anything!

Inu: -Don't make get beads for you two!

Sess: I didn't do anything.

Shadow: Hey guys, I heard there was a club opening, wanna come?

Inu: Sure.

Chase: Club? What kind?

Chaos: The kind where you meet people, dance, and get a drink.

Chase: -shrugs- Alright, I'll go.

Sess: No, I need to go. -walks away sulking-

Chaos: Sore loser.

Inu: So true. What's embarrassing is that THE BOYS LOST TO 2 YOUNG GIRLS!!!

Shadow and Chase: -sulks-

Chaos: cry babies. Well, review and I we'll see you in chapter 3!

Inu: And I thought Shadow was the ˜Ultimate Life Form."

Shadow: HEY!!

Inu: Hey, don't make me say the "C" word!

Shadow: …

Chaos: The, "C" word? Do tell, Inu!

Inu: You'll see…-smirks-


	3. Chapter 3

Inu: Who ever read this story before should know what's in this chapter.

Shadow: If you want the disclaimer, read the first chapter.

Chase: Look, Jack's finally conscious.

Chaos: -kicks Jack- Wake up, sleepy head!

Jack: Ow, why'd you kick me?

Inu: Never mind that! You just won a sweepstakes! -winks at Shadow and Chase-

Jack: WHAT?!?!?! -stands up- I won the pudding sweepstakes?!?! If I win, then I get a year's supply of chocolate pudding!!

Chase and Shadow: -whispers- What the f??

Inu: Er…Yes.

Jack: WOHOO!!

Chaos: Yeah, good for you, Jack. –holds in laugh-

Shadow: But you have to get to their HQ by Wednesday, at 2:00

Jack: What day and time is it?

Chaos: It's Wednesday. -looks at cell phone- And it's 1:55

Jack: Where's their HQ?

Inu: Duh! Antarctica!

Jack: -screams- I'm gonna be late! -runs north-

Inu: OH MY FING GOD, HE FELL FOR IT!!!!

Chase, Shadow, and Chaos: -laughs-

Chaos: Anyways, on to chapter 3! Too bad Jack won't be here to read it along with us.

Chase, Shadow, and Inu: -chuckles-

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

'Damn, it's hot.' Riku thought as she woke up slightly sweating. She got dressed then went looking for Chase. She found him in the dinning room with Kimmy and Sakka, who are munching on an apple. " Must be hot in that armor." Riku said as she walked in.

" Yes, it is."

" Then take it off."

" I wouldn't feel like myself if I did."

Sakka scoffed. " You, my friend, are a liar."

" Big time." Kimmy said. " It's fun watching someone talk to Riku. Something always happens." She told Sakka.

Sakka nodded in agreement. " 5 bucks says Chase will keep the armor on."

" You're on!" Kimmy and Sakka pulled out 5 bucks each and placed it on the table.

" Come on, you can't actually want the armor on." Riku said.

" Well, I don't." Chase retorted. " But I-"

" Don't even say you have to!" Riku interrupted. " No one's making you wear that."

" And you're making me take it off." Chase snapped.

" Fine, leave it on." Riku said, to everyone's surprise.

" Ha!" Sakka grabbed the 10 bucks from the table.

" Just, leave it on, and sweat to death." Riku turned and was about to leave. " After all, youkai absolutely hate being hot. And you're not a youkai. Then, when you die, I'll take everything of yours. So having you take it off would be bad for me."

Chase growled. " I don't believe this." Chase sighed and started removing armor on his torso.

" HA! He took it off!" Kimmy yelled as she swiped the 10 bucks from Sakka, who grumbled something about losing.

Riku smirked and turned around. 'Thank you, fox nature.' " See, isn't that better?" She mocked.

Chase finished removing the torso armor and growled. " How can you get people to do something?"

" That's just who I am, with a little help of reverse psychology and fox nature."

" Damn fox." Chase mumbled. " You're annoying."

" Thank you." Riku smirked again. " Who knew you were ripped?" She asked jokingly.

Chase sighed. " I'm sensing another Shen Gon Wu activation."

Riku summoned her cloud. " Well, what are we waiting for?" Sakka and Kimmy hopped on the cloud, arguing over the bet they made. Once they were in the sky, they had…..an odd conversation…

" I'm telling you, I said that Riku would get Chase to take off his armor!" Sakka lied.

" And I'm the king of Kentucky!" Kimmy yelled. " You said that Chase would win, and he lost! So the money's mine!"

" I was kidding!"

" Then why'd you take my 5 bucks when you thought Chase won?"

" It was an accident!"

" You're an accident!"

Meanwhile, Chase and Riku were flying ahead, both of their sweat dropped while Sakka and Kimmy argued. " Ah, the joys of those two." Riku said with sarcasm. " They wouldn't last a day together without fighting to save their lives."

" We're almost there." Chase announced. Sakka and Kimmy stopped arguing. Both Chase and Riku let out a relieved sigh. " Who will be next to prove themselves?"

" I want to do it!" Announced Kimmy.

" Very well."

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Mean while, with the monks:

Kimiko and Rai were sparring, while Omi and Clay were watching. " Rai, what's up? You've been acting kinda funny." Kimiko told Rai, concerned.

" What are you talking about?" Rai asked as he prepared to strike. " Blade of the Nebula!" Rai summoned a tornado and it was heading for Kimiko, she dodged the attack.

" Nice try. But seriously, you've been acting funny since we first met Riku, Sakka, and Kimmy."

" I'm fine!" Rai lied. " Your move."

" Arrow Sparrows!" Kimiko threw a bunch of flaming birds that successfully hit Rai, he fell over. " Ha!"

" Grr.." Rai stood up.

" No, you're not. Now tell me what's up."

" I'm just, off my game."

" If there was any."

" What?" Rai and Kimiko started using martial arts during the spar. " I got mad skills!"

Kimiko was able to hit Rai in the stomach. " Yeah, right! You're being whooped by a girl. This just prove that you're losing your touch."

" No, I'm not!" Rai swung kick and hit Kimiko in the side.

" Yes, you are!"

" Am not!"

" Are too!"

" Am not!" During this, they were blocking and attacking each other. This continued before Kimiko saw Rai off guard and kicked him in the side. He lost. " Aw, man!" Rai growled.

" Ha! I could do anything better than you!" Kimiko announced.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

20 minutes later:

" Chase Young, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Shroud of Shadows vs. your Gate of Protection." Rai said.

" I accept." Chase replied.

" Ok…Uhh." Omi, Kimiko, and Clay were trying to help Rai think of something for a Showdown. Clay went up to Rai and whispered something to him. " ARE YOU NUTS, CLAY?!?!? THAT WOULDN'T BE FAIR FOR EITHER SIDE!!!!!" Rai yelled at Clay.

" You got any other ideas?" Clay retorted.

Rai gave up. He sighed. " I challenge you to a….." Another sigh. " …karaoke contest. 3 solos and 1 duet."

Chase's right eye was twitching. Sakka and Kimmy were on the ground laughing their heads off, while Riku was looking down with bored-ness. Chase sighed. " I accept your challenge." Then he mumbled, " I'll never live this down."

" Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Chase and Rai yelled.

The background is a stage now.

" I can't wait to see this." Jack said.

Everyone stared at Jack. " When did you get here?" Riku asked coldly.

" I came when Rai challenged Chase." He replied.

" GON YI TEMPAI!"

" Raimundo, since you settled the challenge, your team goes first." Chase said as he, Riku, Sakka, Kimmy, and Jack sat down. Jack sat next to Riku because, since Chase was at the end of the row of seats, it was the only seat closest to Chase.

" Unless you want to be decapitated in a second, you will sit as far away from me as possible" Riku growled deeply.

" But that means I can't sit next to Chase!" Jack whined as he stared at Chase. When both Chase and Riku both started growling threateningly, and Riku's eyes started turning red, Jack did his girly scream and ran to the back of the room. Kimmy took his place sitting next to Riku, and Sakka sat down next to Kimmy.

" Calm down, Riku." Chase said.

Riku blinked and instantly the eye were golden again. " Sorry about that." -Is Jack….gay?-

-If only I knew. He's done that ever since I met him, so I can't tell if he's a major fan, or he's gay.-

-What if he's both?-

-Then God help us all-

-Oh, wait. It's a good thing I brought this.- Riku took out her Ipod and handed it to Chase. -This will help you find what song you want and how it's sung.-

-You don't have to do this.-

-I know. But I, too, want to see you sing. But unlike the others, I want you to at least know the song better.-

Chase smirked. Then he put one ear bud in his right ear so it can't be seen by the others.

-I suggest playing track number 3- " Who's singing first?" Riku asked the monks.

Kimiko walked up at the stage and the music started.

I am unwritten,  
Can't read my mind  
I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten, yeah

Oh, oh

I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries  
Are outside the lines, oh yeah yeah  
We've been conditioned  
To not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way oh, oh

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inner visions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live you life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

(Gospel)  
Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inner visions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live you life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live you life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten

The monks were cheering, while Riku and the rest were a little disappointed. " She didn't sing it right." Kimmy whispered to Chase, Riku, and Sakka.

Sakka nodded. " She was okay, but not the right note. Her voice was too high."

" Where did the judges come from?" Riku pointed to her left and in front of the rows of seats were three people. They seemed to be judges. After a minute, they gave a score…

9...

9...

8...

26 total.

Kimiko smiled and she walked to the seats. " You're up." Rai said. Chase, Kimmy, and Riku looked at Sakka.

" Fine." Sakka sighed and walked on stage. The music started.

Circling your, Circling your, Circling your head

Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth I got a doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
Well now that's over

I see your motives inside  
decisions to hide

Chorus  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
and This is not where you belong

I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Conclusions manifest your first impression's got to be your very best  
I see your full of shit and that's alright  
That's how you play I guess you get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads yeah  
Well now that's over

I see your motives inside  
Decisions to hide

Chorus

I won't give everything away

I know I know all about  
I know I know all about  
I know I know all about  
I know I know all about your motives inside and your decision to hide

Chorus

I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away, this is not were you belong

Riku was nodding, Chase was smirking, and Kimmy was cheering. The monks were clapping low, Rai was grumbling. Nonetheless, the judges gave their score…

9...

10...

7...

26 total.

Sakka smirked and sat down. " So how was I?"

" Over cocky as usual." Riku stated, which made Kimmy giggle.

" You were great at the song, Sakka." Kimmy said. " But if you were a little better, I would've given you your 5 bucks, back."

Sakka rolled his eyes. " Your turn." He called out to the monks.

Rai jumped up and ran up the stage stairs. He smirked at Riku, who glared back. The music started.

Kimmy, Sakka, and the monks were applauding. Riku nodded and Chase just didn't care. Survey says…

10...

10...

10...

30 total.

" Sweet!" Rai exclaimed and sat down. " Alright, who'll top that?"

Chase, Kimmy, and Sakka looked at Riku. " No way." She said.

" Come on." Kimmy whined. " None of us had ever heard you sing! Well, except me."

" No." Riku said.

" Why, you scared?" Sakka challenged. Riku froze.

" What?" Riku growled.

" You're too scared to sing, because you suck." Sakka challenge.

" Your reverse psychology won't work." Riku crossed her arms.

The monks were watching Sakka and Riku argue. " Wow, she really doesn't want to sing." Kimiko said.

" Wouldn't you, if you stank at singing?" Rai asked.

" How do you know she is bad at singing?" Omi asked.

" I don't, that's just a guess." Rai stood up. " Hurry up!" He called out to the four. " We haven't got all day."

Kimmy looked at Riku. " Please?"

Riku was pissed. " Fine. But you guys are gonna pay." Riku jumped on the stage and grabbed the mic. The music started.

" Whatever." Sakka whispered.

Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Everyone, and I mean everyone, was baffled! Chase's eyes were as wide as they can be, but still dignified, he smirked. The Xiaolin monks' eyes were as big as dinner plates, and the bottom of their jaws were on the ground. Kimmy and Sakka were awestruck and cheered. Jack, well, was drooling. 'She's a great singer. And she's good at insults.' Jack thought, then he shook his head. 'What am I'm thinking? She tried to kill me! But she didn't. She's too nice to kill people. WHAT THE HELL???' Jack had a conversation with himself as the music stopped.

Riku smirked as she looked at everyone's faces, well, except Jack's. She sat down. " Not one word."

Chase's eyes were back to normal, but his smirk grew bigger. " That was surprising."

" Yeah, I didn't know you sang like an angel!" Sakka smiled.

" Thanks, I guess." Riku shrugged and the judges gave their score…

10...

10...

10...

30 total.

-Hey Chase. Picked a song, yet?-

Chase handed Riku her Ipod. -Yes I did.- " I take it that Clay will sing next?"

Clay nodded and went on stage. Clay took the mic and the music started. ( Sorry, I didn't know any country songs, please bare with me)

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
confusing stars with satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

[Chorus:  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died

And I'm singing  
A, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
would show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singing A, Amen, I, I'm alive

[Chorus x3

When nobody died...  
ahh ahh...

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

[Chorus x3

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died...  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died...died...!  
We'd see the day when nobody died

Everyone thought it was okay. Judges…

10...

10...

9...

29 total.

Clay tipped his hat ad sat down. " I reckon that it's Kimmy's turn."

Kimmy was about to stand, but Riku stopped her. " Chase is singing." She whispered to her.

" That would be a good guess, Clay." Riku called out. To the monks surprise, Chase stood up and grabbed the mic. Cue the music…

I am an arms dealer.  
Fitting you with weapons in the form of words  
And don't really care, which side wins  
As long as the room keeps singing  
That's just the business I'm in

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
I'm not a shoulder to cry on, but I digress

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate

I wrote the gospel of giving up  
(You look pretty sinking)  
But the real bombshells have already sunk  
(Pre-Madonnas of the gutter)  
At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep  
Crashing not like hips or cars  
No, more like p-p-p-parties

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
Bandwagon's full. Please, catch another

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate

All the boys who the dance floor didn't love  
And all the girls whose hips couldn't move fast enough  
Sing until your lungs give out

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Now you)  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Wear out the groove)  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Sing out loud)  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Oh, oh)  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate

Riku was smirking as everyone's faces were in complete shocked. More shocked than when Riku sang, but she didn't mind. She was shocked, too. But no way in hell was she gonna let people see it.

The judges gave their score…

8...

8...

9...

25 total.

Chase sighed as he left to sit down.

-Don't look now, but Jack and Kimiko are drooling the water works.- Riku thought to Chase. Riku almost laughed when Chase saw Kimiko and Jack then growled as he slapped his forehead.

" They're next." Chase sighed as he looked at Riku, covering her mouth with her hand. Chase saw that Riku's eyebrow twitched. She was chuckling.

Riku removed her hand which revealed her usual stoic face. 'How the hell does she do that?' Chase thought to himself. 

-Maybe I was. Who's going to sing the duet?-

-Probably you and Sakka, or you and Kimmy.-

-Or you and me, or you and Kimmy.-

Kimmy asked both Chase and Riku

-Yeah, who's singing?-

-I don't know. Maybe Riku and Sakka, or her and Kimmy.-

-Or you and Riku?-

-Alright, why must I be in every choice?-

-Because you have an excellent singing voice.-

-Fine, I guess Kimmy and I could sing Beautiful Liar.-

-Or you and I can sing…Uh…-

-Here, Sakka and I will sing Wake Me Up Inside.-

-Yeah! I want to see what you guys sound like together.

-It's decided. Riku and Sakka, singing…-

-Wake Me Up Inside. A duet.-

Rai and Kimiko came up to the stage and grabbed the mic and started singing. ( Everything in (these) is Rai)

Anything you can do,  
I can do better.  
I can do anything  
Better than you.

(No, you can't.)  
Yes, I can. (No, you can't.)  
Yes, I can. (No, you can't.)  
Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!

(Anything you can be  
I can be greater.  
Sooner or later,  
I'm greater than you.)

No, you're not. (Yes, I am.)  
No, you're not. (Yes, I am.)  
No, you're NOT!. (Yes, I am.  
Yes, I am!)

(I can shoot a partridge  
With a single cartridge.)  
I can get a sparrow  
With a bow and arrow.  
(I can live on bread and cheese.)  
And only on that?  
(Yes.)  
So can a rat!

(Any note you can reach  
I can go higher.)  
I can sing anything  
Higher than you.  
(No, you can't.)

-High-Yes, I can. (-Higher- No, you can't.)

-Higher-Yes, I can. (-Higher- No, you can't.)

-Higher-Yes, I can. (-Higher- No, you can't.)

-Higher-Yes, I can. (-Higher- No, you can't.)

-Highest- Yes I CAN!

Anything you can buy  
I can buy cheaper.  
I can buy anything  
Cheaper than you.  
(Fifty cents?)  
Forty cents! (Thirty cents?)  
Twenty cents! (No, you can't!)  
Yes, I can, Yes, I can!  
(Anything you can say  
I can say softer.)  
I can say anything  
Softer than you.  
(-softly-No, you can't.)

-Softer- Yes, I can.

(-Softer- No, you can't.)

-Softer- Yes, I can.

(-Softer- No, you can't.)

-Softer- Yes, I can. -Full volume- YES, I CAN!

(I can drink my liquor  
Faster than a flicker.)  
I can drink it quicker  
And get even sicker!  
(I can open any safe.)  
Without bein' caught?  
(Sure.)  
That's what I thought--  
you crook!

(Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer.)  
I can hold any note  
Longer than you.  
(No, you can't.)  
Yes, I can

(No, you can't).  
Yes, I can

No, you can't.  
Yes, I can Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

(No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T--)  
CA-A-A-A-N!  
(Yes, you ca-a-a-an!)

Anything you can wear  
I can wear better.  
In what you wear  
I'd look better than you.  
(In my coat?)  
In your vest!

(In my shoes?)  
In your hat!

(No, you can't!)  
Yes, I can  
Yes, I CAN!

(Anything you say  
I can say faster.)  
I can say anything  
Faster than you.  
(-Fast- No, you can't.)

-Faster-Yes, I can.

(-Faster- No, you can't.)

-Faster- Yes, I can.

(-Faster- Noyoucan't.)  
-Fastest- YesIcan!

(I can jump a hurdle.)  
I can wear a girdle.  
(I can knit a sweater.)  
I can fill it better!  
(I can do most anything!)  
Can you bake a pie?

(No.)

Neither can I.

(Anything you can sing  
I can sing sweeter.)  
I can sing anything  
Sweeter than you.  
(-Sweetly- No, you can't.)  
-Sweeter- Yes, I can.

(-Sweeter- No, you can't.)

-Sweeter- Yes, I can.

(-Sweeter- No, you can't.)

-Sweeter- Yes, I can.

(-Sweeter- No, you can't, can't, can't)  
-Sugary-Yes, I can, can, can

Yes, I can! (No, you can't!)

The monks were applauding loudly, though they were a little confused. Riku and Chase didn't care, and Jack, Kimmy, and Sakka were clapping and chuckling. Judges…

9...

10...

9...

28 total.

" Alright!" Kimiko exclaimed.

" Sweet!" Rai exclaimed.

" The score's 113- 91!" Kimiko cheered.

" No way they can win!" Rai and Kimiko sat down, while Riku and Sakka walked on stage. ( Alright everything in (these) is Sakka singing)

How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.

Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.

(All of this time,  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
(Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more).  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

When the song was finished, Riku right away jumped off the stage and sat down, while Sakka smirked and walked down the stairs at the stage and sat down. Everyone was surprised. Jack, Clay, and Rai felt jealous.

' Why the hell am I jealous of that Sakka guy? Do I like Riku?' Jack thought. He gave in. 'No. I love her.' The 14 year old goth loved Riku. He couldn't get her off his mind since he fled from her the other day. 'Her beautiful silver hair, her gorgeous golden eyes, her sweet fox tails…What's that purple mark behind her hair?' Jack saw a purple mark on the back of Riku's neck, on the right side.

He walked to the monks, who were still in shock, the long way so he can try to get a closer look. When he got close enough, Riku had her hair pulled to the left with her hands fooling with it. 'Probably thinking of braiding it or somethin.' Jack thought. He was able to get close enough to see that the purple mark was the shape of a crescent moon. He got too close trying to see if it was a tattoo or not and in a blink of an eye, Riku had Jack pinned to the wall with everyone watching.

" What are you doing?" Riku asked coldly.

" Finding out what that purple mark on the back of your neck is." Jack replied.

Riku put her free hand on the mark, covering it. She looked at him for a moment, then her eyes widened. " I'll tell you this once and only once. Stay. Away. From. ME!!" She growled before she threw Jack across the room. He screamed as he hit the wall. Riku looked at the judges as they gave the score…

10...

9...

10...

29 total! Chase's team wins!

(Background normal)

Chase had the Sphere of Tornadoes, the Shroud of Wind, and the Gate of Protection. Riku quickly summoned her cloud and the four flew away.

" What was that with Spicer earlier?" Chase started. " You looked surprised for a moment." Riku was quiet. Chase starting to get worried.

" Riku?" Kimmy asked. Silence. " Riku!"

Riku snapped out of it. " Huh?"

" Are you okay?" Sakka asked.

Riku shook her head. " No. I read Jack's mind and…"

" And what?" Chase said.

Riku shuddered. " He loves me!"

Chase shuddered as well. " That must….be bad."

" Yuck! Isn't he, like, 14?" Kimmy asked.

" Tell me about it." Riku sighed. " This happens too many times." She mumbled.

"But what is that mark he was talking about?" Sakka asked.

Riku sighed and moved her hair to the left. Everyone saw the purple crescent moon on her neck. " It's my birthmark." She explained. " It's probably because I'm tied to the moon."

'So she is the one.' Chase thought. " What do you mean, tied to the moon?"

" As I said, I'm a lunar kitsune. I'm affected by the moon. Crescent and Half Moons are just normal, Full Moons give me extra energy, New Moons just take away a little energy. And the Lunar Eclipses…"

" What does that do?" Chase asked, intrigued.

" I'm weaker than I actually am." Riku turned to him. " On the Lunar Eclipse, I'm at least half as good as I am now."

" But isn't there the Blue Moon?" Sakka asked. " What happens then?"

Riku looked at Sakka and smirked. " I'm about five times as powerful as my true strength."

This made Chase's eyes widen a bit, then he smirked. 'Well, well, well. She becomes more important everyday.' " Five times as powerful?"

" Yeah. And you guys haven't seen my true power." Riku looked at the sky.

" Why'd you choose Haunted as your song?" Sakka asked.

Riku shrugged. " I wanted to." 'The real reason is…Because The man who killed my parents has been watching me all these years. And somehow he's in this world, as well. And I'm sure that he got the message: I know he's watching me, and I'll take care of him sooner or later. But for now, I need to figure out why Chase wants me for in his plan. But how to do it?'

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Inu: Sorry for the cliffy.

Chaos: Here' what the people sang:

Kimiko: Unwritten- Natasha Bedingfield

Sakka: Headstrong- Trapt

Rai: Dance Dance- Fall Out Boy

Riku: Haunted- Evanescence

Clay: If Everyone Cared- Nickleback

Chase: This Ain't A Scene, it's an Arms Race- Fall Out Boy

Rai and Kimiko: Anything You can do, I can do Better- Annie Get Your Gun

Riku and Sakka: Wake me Up Inside- Evanescence

Inu: I wonder how Jack's doing…

Shadow: -laughs- Hopefully frozen in an iceberg.

Chaos: Or hopefully some polar bears or dogs got him.

Sess: As if a dog would be in Antarctica… Maybe a saber tooth ate him.

Chaos: There's snow dogs, duh!

Inu: --U

Chase: Inu, I think you've been acting rather strange, lately.

Sess: …

Inu: What do you mean?

Chaos: You don't seem very moody as much

Inu: Uh…

Chaos: Come on tell us!

Inu: -sigh- Well, you know how I left the club early that night?

Chase: -nods- Go on.

Inu: Well, I've been seeing someone.

Chase: -obviously jealous- Who?

Inu: Calm down.

Chase: I am calm! Just tell me who it is!

Inu: Well, he's an Inu Taiyoukai, like me. That's all I'm saying.

Chase: Tell me.

Inu: Why?

Chaos: Because… I think I might know him!

Sess: How could you possibly know, Chaos? You're a cat.

Chaos: So? I have a great intuition with these things.

Sess: Leave your intuition in your own damn business.

Chaos: -hisses- Quiet mutt, I wasn't even involving you!

Sess: I don't care, don't bother me or Inu!

Inu: Guys, stop.

Chaos: Okay forget him, just tell ME what's up.

Inu: -sighs- Chaos, walk with me, talk with me.

Chaos: Okay girl, tell me what's going on!

Inu: -whispers- Promise not to tell Chase, or anyone else?

Chaos: -whispers- I'm excellent with secrets, I won't tell a freak'n soul.

Inu: Well, I'm seeing Sesshoumaru.

Chaos: -blinks constantly- …WHAT!?

Inu: Calm down. Please don't tell anyone.

Chaos: -rolls eyes- you gotta be kidding me…

Inu: Please.

Chaos: Alright, alright, your stupid secrets safe.

Inu: -smiles- Thanks.

Chase: -calls out to Inu and Chaos- What are you two doing way over there?

Inu: -calls back, mocks Chase- That is none of your concern.

Chaos: Yeah so go eat some flies or something lizard boy.

Chase: -grumbles- Forget it. -calls out to Chaos- And frogs eat flies not lizards!


	4. I AM BACK!

Inu: Chapter 4.

Sess: If you want to see the disclaimer, read Chapter 1.

Chase: It's been awhile since Jack ran off.

Chaos: Yeah, I wonder where he is…

Inu: -holds 5 fingers, counts down- 5.…4.…3.…2.…

Jack: -runs to Inu- YOU LIED TO ME!!!!

Chaos: -mumbles- Dumb ass.

Inu: -punches Jack in face- My face needs space!

Jack: Ow!

Chaos: Ha ha, nice Inu!

Inu: -sigh- Let's just start it.

* * *

It's been a while since Riku, Sakka, and Kimmy joined Chase. They started to finally get along, starting to understand each other. Riku has been trying to find out what Chase is planning, but couldn't find the perfect moment to ask. Chase had no idea what Riku was doing, she usually meditate and train herself as well as spar with Sakka. For the past week Riku couldn't help but to think of a strategy on how to get Chase to talk, but each plan Riku realized would backfire in someway and discard it, thinking of a new plan. Chase couldn't stop thinking about Riku for some reason.

Chase finished meditating and walked toward the throne room. As he rounded a corner, he heard yelling and soon after that saw Kimmy running toward him. He stopped her by grabbing her wrist. " What are you running from?"

"Let me go! Sakka's going to kill me!" Kimmy tried to get out of Chase's grasp, but no dice.

Chase just watched as Sakka came running after her, looking pissed. His hair was also shorter by about an inch, uneven, and looked all-around ruined. " There you are, you little brat." He growled.

"What in hell is going on?" Chase asked, trying to hold in a chuckle from seeing Sakka.

"That little squirt cut my hair!" Sakka yelled while pointing at Kimmy, who's wrist was still being held by Chase.

"And you let her cut your hair?" Chase asked.

"No way I'd let that brat even touch my hair! She just-"

"It's not my fault you were sleeping with your door open!" Kimmy interrupted. " You shouldn't be taking a nap around noon! I was just teaching you a lesson!"

"Teaching me a lesson my ass!"

"Enough!" Chase yelled.

"I'll take over, Chase." Everyone looked to the left and saw an slightly annoyed Riku. Chase let go of Kimmy's wrist and Riku grabbed Kimmy and Sakka's head. Riku forced the two heads together and Kimmy and Sakka preformed a head- butt. "Alright, why the hell can I here you guys all the way from my room?" She asked as she let go of Kimmy and Sakka.

"Ow." Sakka and Kimmy said as they rubbed their forehead.

"Can you not see my hair?" Sakka asked while pointing at his head.

Riku smirked. " Bad hair day?" She joked.

"Shut it. Kimmy cut my hair while I was sleeping!"

"You're fault for sleeping with the door open!" Kimmy snapped.

"Shut it, squirt!" Sakka yelled.

"No!" Kimmy yelled back. " I'm not listening to you!"

"If you know what's good for you, you will!"

"If _you_ know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!" Riku yelled. The loudness was loud enough to make Chase, Kimmy, and Sakka to cover their ears. Riku took a deep breath, then sighed. "Listen, I am trying to meditate. And I am tired of you two fighting all the time. Sakka, how old are you?"

Sakka looked down. "22."

"Okay, and you Kimmy?"

Kimmy looked down. "13."

"And yet, you two act like 8 year olds." Riku said in an annoyed tone. She sighed. "Alright. Kimmy, room. Sakka, room, where a hat."

"Yes, ma'am." Kimmy and Sakka sighed. Kimmy walked out to her room. Sakka was about to leave, but turned around and take a breath.

"Room." Riku said before Sakka could say anything. As soon as the two were out of sight. Riku let out an annoyed sigh and rubbed her temples. "Damn, can't live with them, can't live without them." She mumbled.

"Is that an everyday routine?" Chase asked.

"Only when those two are together." Riku sighed again. "I apologize for them, and I hope that you have a way to relieve stress, because something like that is going to be happening often."

"I don't know why I let those two here."

"Because I'm responsible for them and they're the only thing keeping me here." Riku leaned on the wall. "I'm like the only one to get them to stop. I feel like a mom."

"It's rather humiliating for Sakka, acts like an 8 year old, as you said it, and being overpowered by someone younger than him. How old are you?"

"20. My birthday was the day before you 'kidnapped' us. Well, I gotta go to my room and at least try to meditate. Later." Riku did that fake salute of hers and was about to walk off, when Chase stopped her.

"Since when did I kidnap you?" He asked.

"It was a joke." Riku stated. "You are seriously dense at times. Adios." Riku smirked and left.

"A joke?" Chase asked out loud.

"Alright, what did we learn today?" Riku asked as she walked in Kimmy's room.

"Not to cut Sakka's hair for revenge." Kimmy said, full of guilt.

"That, and the fact that the 'haircut' plan was lame." Riku smirked as Kimmy looked at her surprised. "Come on, a haircut?"

"I was so mad, I couldn't think of anything else."

"Well next time, try something creative." Riku left to her room and went back to painting. She already talked to Sakka, and now he was in the basketball court. She looked over her paining. It was coming together, but it was missing something. She couldn't tell what it was though…

-------------------------

Chase decided to play a one-on-one game of basketball with Sakka. After beating him with the score of 40-45, Kimmy ran up to them. "What's up, boys?"

"We're not boys," Sakka corrected. "We're men."

Kimmy rolled her eyes the same time as Chase did. "Whatever." Kimmy said. "So what's up?"

"We are playing basketball." Sakka answered.

"Correction," Chase said. "We _were_ playing basketball."

"Aw, come on! I wanna rematch!" Sakka declared.

"That's too bad." Chase said. "Play with Kimmy."

"Heck no!" Kimmy pouted. "Why would I play with the cheater?"

"Why would I play with a brat who messed with my hair?" Sakka retorted.

Kimmy slapped him, covered his mouth, then dragged him away.

Chase was confused. He shook his head and walked to the throne room.

Kimmy finally let go of Sakka, they were both in Sakka's room. "Wat da hell waz dat for?!?!?" Sakka yelled.

"I have a plan!" Kimmy responded.

Sakka calmed down. "I'm listening."

"Let's get Chase and Riku together!" Kimmy exclaimed.

Sakka was silent for a moment. "That has got to be your most retarded idea, ever." He stated in monotone.

"Hear me out." Kimmy argued. "They look so cute together! You can't honestly say they don't belong together?"

"You got a point." Sakka said, putting his hand on his chin in a thoughtful way. "But what if they hate each other?"

"They don't. Trust me."

Sakka was thinking about what to do. "Alright, I'll help. What's the plan?"

Riku was looking at her painting, thinking on what to add. She sighed. "I can't concentrate." She told herself. She plopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "What to do, what to do." She mumbled.

Chase was meditating, he sighed to himself as he thought about Riku. Lots of thoughts were going through his head. He remembered about hen he first met him, calling him a youkai wannabe. Or when she protected Kimmy from one of his Cats. _"If you ever attack Kimmy again, I'll kill you with no hesitation." _Riku's voice was filled with venom when she said that. He was confused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimmy walked into Riku's room. Riku was still staring at the ceiling. "Riku."

Riku shifted her eyes toward Kimmy, then back to the ceiling. "Yeah?" Her voice had a bored tone.

Kimmy jumped onto the bed and sat down. Riku sat up and looked at her miko friend. "I have a question for you." Kimmy told Riku. Riku nodded, telling her to go on. "What do you think of Chase?" Riku said nothing, but shrugged. "You like him, don't you?"

Riku was silent. "Don't ask such stupid questions."

"Do you?"

"No." Riku had a slightly doubtful tone in her voice.

"Sure you don't." Kimmy smirked. "Come on, admit it."

"Admit what?" Chase walked in.

Riku stood up. "Nothing of your concern, Chase." Riku left. Chase watched her leave, and was about to follow, but Kimmy stopped him.

"So you don't like Riku?" Kimmy asked the lizard warlord. Chase was silent. "Come on, admit it. You're in love with her!"

Chase looked annoyed. "No, I am not 'in love' with Riku."

"Alright." Kimmy gave a fake shrug. "Because I know what pleases her." Her voice had a hinting tone mixed with playfulness and something Chase couldn't find words for.

"Oh, you do, eh?" Chase crossed his arms.

"Oh, so you _do_ like her?" Sakka asked as he leaned on the door, near Chase. His right foot was on the door, his arms were crossed, and he had a huge smirk on his face. He wasn't wearing a hat anymore, but he cut his hair so it ended, evenly at mid-neck.

"No." Chase said as he uncrossed his arms.

"Whatever." Sakka rolled his eyes. "But listen carefully…"

"Are you truly sure that this plan of yours will work?" Sakka and Kimmy were standing in the hallway, waiting for Chase to walk out. Chase continued talking as he walked out. "I don't think it will." Chase continued.

"Of course it will!" Sakka exclaimed.

"If you make her happy," Kimmy explained. "She'll start to like you, too!"

"You do have a point… I suppose." Chase said, doubt in his voice.

"nd we'll be right behind you!" Sakka said. They walked into the garden, where Riku was admiring the architect of the place. "Riku?" Chase asked.

Riku turned to see them. She walked up to them. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Kimmy asked. "Chase has something to say!" Before she dragged Sakka out of the garden. As soon as they shut the door, they smirked to each other and eavesdropped on what Chase was to say.

Chase glared at where Kimmy and Sakka used to be.

"Those two are acting strange." Riku stated. "So what do you need, Chase?"

"Well…" Chase walked up to Riku. " I have been thinking, and I wanted to do for you."

"Uh…" Riku blinked a couple times, but nodded. "Okay?"

"Is there anything you want to do?"

Riku merely shrugged. "I don't think you'll let the others go, so I'm good."

Chase sighed. "Are you always so difficult?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't be this selfless all the time. There must be something you want to do that you would enjoy."

Riku froze. Her tails started swishing in a small motion. She turned around. "May I go to my mother's Valentines Day party? With Kimmy and Sakka?"

Chase was silent for a moment, the he blinked a couple of times. "Is that it?"

"Yeah. I would like to see my parents again. And I could make sure Kimmy and Sakka don't follow we get back."

"You want both?"

"Well, Mom and Dad must be worried sick about Kimmy, and I want to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Sakka, well, I just want him to stop annoying me. And if we go to that party, I'll be killing two birds with one stone."

Chase thought about that. "I suppose." He agreed. "But-"

"I know." Riku interrupted. " You'll be coming with us."

"I already know about that." Chase smirked. "I was just thinking; Is this a black-tie?"

Riku smirked. "So you knew what I was going to choose."

"Let's just say a little bird told me."

"More like two." Riku rolled her eyes. "Sakka, Kimmy. You can come out, now."

Sakka and Kimmy walked in, with a nervous chuckle. "So are we going home?" Kimmy asked.

Riku nodded. "For the party, at least."

"Hooray!" Kimmy jumped up and down. Riku smirked and shook her head. "What should I wear?"

"Just stick with a dress, Kimmy." Riku told her hyper friend.

"What do you mean? You know how I like to dress up."

"You just missed the point." Riku rolled her eyes. " Let's see…'s in a week, Mom throws a night party that starts at 6pm, and ends at 10 or 11pm.

"You're lucky, Riku." Sakka said. " You already got something to wear."

"Sakka, I'm not wearing the same dress I did last year." Riku crossed her arms.

"Then why do you keep most of your costumes?"

"There for Kimmy for when she grows in it. She always complains that I get all the nice clothes."

"Cool, then I already have a dress!" Kimmy exclaimed. " But which one?"

"I think you can save this conversation for later." Chase finally spoke. "We have a new Shen Gon Wu."

"Yay!" Kimmy beamed. "Let's go!"

"Alright, I don't want any arguing." Riku told the two. "I'm getting pretty sick of it."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase, Riku, Sakka, and Kimmy landed. It was dark. "Were do you think the others are?" Kimmy said.

"My guess is sleeping." Sakka started walking around. Riku and Chase followed and examined the area.

Kimmy followed the three and tripped. "How can you see?"

"Demon senses." Sakka answered.

"Youkai's eyes adjust better and faster than humans." Riku added. The stoic girl helped her friend to her feet. "Chase, do you have the Eyes of the Nocturnal?" Chase nodded and gently tossed the Wu toward Riku. She caught it and handed it to Kimmy.

"Eyes of the Nocturnal." Kimmy called. She put on the goggle-like Shen Gon Wu. "Wow, it's like night vision goggles!"

Riku rolled her eyes. "So what are we after this time?"

Chase let out a sigh. "Do you promise not to laugh?" Riku, Sakka, and Kimmy nodded. " It's called," Chase sighed again. "The Hippa Hoppa."

It was silent, then Sakka and Kimmy busted out laughing. Sakka fell on the ground in his fit. Riku and Chase's sweat dropped. Kimmy was leaning on a boulder for support. Riku used her right hand's thumb and middle finger and grabbed her temples. Chase heard her mumble something in multiple languages. And he knew what they meant. He muttered some curse words himself, in Chinese only, though.

"Enough laughing." Riku ordered. "I don't see what's funny."

Sakka was laughing so hard, he started snorting. Kimmy just laughed harder. "It's just." Kimmy tried to say in her fit of laughter. "It's just, just, th-at Chase so-ounded like an i-diot when he said th-at!!!!"

"Yeah!" Sakka said in his chortling. " It so-ounds li-ike that name, that name, is fro-om a rap song!!!" Sakka and Kimmy continued laughing, except a little harder.

"So what does the Wu do?" Riku asked, making sure she doesn't say the name.

"It allows you to rhyme. To confuse your opponent." Chase said as he stopped cursing.

"Geeze, what's with the laughing?"

Chase and Riku looked up. Jack was hovering above them, along with his robots. He was wearing night vision goggles, they were red. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, h-hi, Jack!" Kimmy said, trying to calm down. "How's it go-oing?" Riku rolled her eyes.

"What do you think, babe?" Jack asked. "I'm after the Wu. By the way, where are the Xiaolin Losers?"

Kimmy stopped laughing, and Sakka was calming down. "I don't know." Kimmy answered. Chase and Riku had an annoyed look on their faces.

"They seem to be still sleeping." Wuya said as she appeared, then landed. "Well, besides Jack and that blonde girl, It's just us real fighters."

"Now, Wuya." Hannibal told the Heylin witch. He was on her shoulder. "Everyone has potential at fighting."

"Yeah." Riku agreed. "Except that old hag."

"Now, Riku." Chase told the kitsune. "It isn't very polite to explain the obvious things about people."

Riku smirked. "What about her being a whore?"

Chase smirked. "That's obvious, as well." Sakka snickered, Kimmy giggled.

"You'll pay for that!" Wuya lunged at Riku. Riku dodged. Wuya's fist went through the trunk of a tree. "Grr… You are so dead!"

"Sorry, but you're closer to death than I am." Riku retorted. "Where would the Shen Gon Wu be?"

"The Hippa Hoppa," Sakka started as he looked to his left. "It looks like a cube?"

"Correct." Chase nodded.

"Jack almost has it." Sakka pointed to Jack, who was running for the Wu. He grabbed the Wu, it glowed. Jack looked up to see Kimmy.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Kimmy declared.

"Name the game, doll-face." Jack told her.

"This is gonna be good." Riku said as she crossed her arms and leaned on the tree Wuya was stuck in, who gave up trying to break free from the tree and watched the Showdown. Everyone who was watching the showdown nodded.

"I wager the Eyes of the Nocturnal." Kimmy adjusted the Shen Gon Wu on her face.

"I wager the Mantis Flip Coin." Jack took out his wagered Shen Gon Wu.

"The game is tag." Kimmy continued. " First one to tag the other is out."

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" They both yelled.

The earth started shaking, Kimmy kneeled down while Jack hovered on his heli-pack. Riku grabbed a branch from the tree, Wuya stayed still, Hannibal Bean hung on to Wuya's right ear, Chase stood still, and Sakka grabbed Riku's tail. Riku growled and used her free hand to punch Sakka in the face. Sakka let go and sat down, then put his hands over his chin, where Riku punched him. While this happened, everyone and the ground that was under them seemed to rise to a mountain. When the earthquake ended, there where a large amount of obstacles, both for keeping Jack and Kimmy away from tagging each other, and for keeping one of them still long enough for the other to tag them. "Gon yi tempai!" Jack and Kimmy yelled.

Kimmy jumped away from Jack. Jack did the same and jumped the opposite way. "Mantis Flip Coin!" Jack flipped the coin and caught it. Then he jumped, while doing front flips, toward Kimmy.

"Gah!" Kimmy jumped out of the way every time Jack jumped toward her. She started running away, and into one of the obstacles. She grabbed a handle bar as Jack was about to tag her, and the bar lifted her up, rather high. "Yee-aahh!" She cried.

"Oh, crap." Sakka stood up and leaned toward Riku, who was standing next to Chase, and away from Wuya. "Doesn't she have a fear of heights?" He whispered.

Riku shrugged. "She doesn't while riding my cloud or a plane. Otherwise, she's scared stiff." She whispered.

"Then Kimmy might lose." Chase said in a low voice.

"Pretty much." Sakka said.

"Have some faith in her." Riku told the two. "Don't forget, I said she's a miko with extraordinary powers for a normal one." Riku walked a few steps toward the floating bar, the one with Kimmy holding for her dear life on it. "Kimmy!" She called out. "Stay calm! You can get through this!"

Kimmy gasped. "She's right!" Kimmy told herself. Jack came floating up on his heli-pack.

"Your time's just about up." Jack snickered. Kimmy sighed. "Just surrender, and you won't have to go through with this."

"Give me a second." Kimmy closed her eyes.

Jack shrugged. "Alright."

"What are they doing?" Wuya asked as she finally got free.

"They're having a chat." Riku answered. "Kinda hard to hear, though. But I can make it out."

"Same here." Sakka said. "What's Kimmy doing?"

Riku smirked. "Watch."

"I haven't got all night, girl!" Jack said as he crossed his arms.

"Don't worry." Kimmy put her head down. "I…" She smirked. " Will kick your ass."

"Whoa." Jack said. "Too bad you can't even touch me."

Kimmy took a deep breath, closed her eyes and…let go. 'Please let this work.' She thought as she started falling, eyes still closed.

Sakka gasped. "Wat da hell is she thinkin?!?!?!?!" He yelled.

Chase looked at Riku, who was just staring. "Riku?"

"Could it be?" She mumbled. "I thought she hasn't mastered it yet."

"Mastered what?" Chase asked.

_Riku and Kimmy were in the sky, on Riku's cloud. This was about a month before Riku's 20__th__ birthday. " Alright, Kimmy." Riku explained. " Listen carefully."_

"_Okay." Kimmy nodded._

"_I want to teach you this lesson. Cause you know that I can't always be there to save you if you fall from a great height." Riku stood up on her cloud. "Watch." She closed her eyes and took a small breath. She took a step backward, and fell off the cloud._

_Kimmy gasped as she looked over the cloud. They were about…really, really, really, _really_, far from the ground. Riku was on her back, eyes still closed and falling._

_Riku smirked and opened her eyes. "Tsubasa Ankoku!" She called. A black glow emerged from her back took the form of two giant wings and stopped Riku from falling. The black wings flapped and Riku flew back to the cloud. "Well? What do you think?"_

_Kimmy was wide-eyed. "Holy crap!" She exclaimed. "You look like an angel with those wings! Well, take away the tails and you do."_

_Riku's smirk faded. As soon as she touched the ground, the wings deteriorated and left a gold and black glitter. "The down side is that they're temporarily."_

"_Oh, well." Kimmy shrugged. "It's still cool. You're going to teach me that?"_

_Riku nodded._

Chase only waited a couple of seconds the first time he said it and no answer from Riku. "Mastered what?" He repeated.

"This technique I taught her." Riku explained, eyes still fixed on Kimmy. "I found out that only Taiyoukai could use this technique, but Kimmy has a special aura."

"This technique is?" Sakka asked.

"It's a technique where you take some of your aura and shape it to angel wings. It's useful for when your falling, like Kimmy is."

Kimmy concentrated on a pair of angel wings. "Come on, I can do this."

Jack was flying after her. "What are you doing? You want to _die_?!"

"Tsubasa Tomoshibi!" She called.

A bright flash happened. Jack stopped flying and shielded his eyes. Everyone except Riku copied Jack. The flash faded and everyone saw Kimmy, floating in the air, with two pink angel wings, they were flapping. The pink wings were glowing and filled the dark sky. She beamed. "Oh my God, I did it!" She cheered as she flew down. "I did it!"

Riku smirked. "I knew you could do it. Pay attention. The wings will stay until you're out of energy, or when you touch the ground. So fly up to Spicer and tag him!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Kimmy did a military salute and flew up to Jack. "Surprised?"

Jack nodded. "Those are sweet wings!"

"Thanks." Kimmy smiled. "Sorry about this." Kimmy tapped him on the shoulder. "You're it, and you lose."

The ground returned to its original spot, the obstacles were gone, and everything returned to normal in a flash. Kimmy was jumping up and down, the three Shen Gon Wu in her hands. Jack was his head hanging and turned around. Kimmy turned to him. "Hey." Jack turned to Kimmy. "No hard feelings! Okay?" Kimmy gave him her famous happy-go-lucky smile. Jack smiled and nodded. He turned and flew off.

"My, my." Hannibal said. "I'm impressed, girl."

"Hey, the name's Kimmy!" Kimmy spat. "Get lost!"

"Yeah!" Sakka agreed. " Beat it!"

"So rude!" Wuya spat.

"Guys, they haven't said anything, yet." Riku told Sakka and Kimmy. "You gotta wait till they say something."

"Listen to the polite girl." Hannibal added.

"Polite my ass." Wuya grumbled.

Riku rolled her eyes. "As I was saying. You need to wait for them to talk. _Then_ you can insult them."

Sakka and Kimmy laughed. Chase smirked, but turned to prevent Wuya and Hannibal from seeing. "Let's go. We have gotten what we came for."

Riku was examining the Hippa Hoppa. "So this is suppose to give you the gift of rhymes?"

"It transforms all of your speech into rhymes." Chase explained. "It confuses your opponent."

"So with this." Sakka snatched the Hippa Hoppa from Riku. "I could become the best rapper in the history of rap!"

"Baka." Kimmy mumbled. All four were in the dining room.

Riku bopped Sakka on the head and took the cube back. "Next time, ask for it."

"Let's change the subject." Kimmy suggested. "What should we wear to the party?"

Riku sighed. "You always did care about your appearance."

"But she does have a point." Sakka interjected, a bump on his head.

"Maybe we can make our own outfits." Kimmy suggested. "Like we did last year."

"Nah." Sakka disagreed. "We can't do that twice in a row."

While Kimmy and Sakka continued the conversation, which soon turned to arguing, Riku and Chase had their own. Riku shifted her eyes toward Chase. -I seriously don't know how I put up with those two.- Riku linked.

-At least they won't be here after this party.- Chase reassured. -Is there anything I should know about before we go?-

-Just that I'm usually hanging out with, and chaperoning, the kids and teens while the adults talk. It's so boring up there.-

-Up there?-

-The adults usually hang out on the first floor, where there's descent music and they talk about financials, work, children, it's all so boring to me. The teens hang out in the basement, it's a teen's hangout.-

-You enjoy being with the juveniles?-

-I relate to them more than I do with the adults. We all know each other.-

'Is that what you are going to do this year?-

-Possibly. It depends if it gets boring on the first floor, even with _you_ there.-

-What do you mean?-

-You'll see.-

* * *

Inu: Sorry if it's a little short. And the cliffy.

Sess: And the bad news is that Inu has started school.

Chaos: And she's probably been spending a lot of time with Sess.

Inu: Shut it, Chaos!

Shadow: -chuckles- I remember when you told us about you and Sesshoumaru.

Chaos: Ha! He knows? You're clever.

Shadow: Thanks.

Inu: -sigh- At least you two get along better than Chaos And Sesshoumaru.

Sess: Well, we would get along better, if Chaos was a bit nicer.

Chaos: I tried to be when I met you; but then you had to go barking about me being a cat demon!

Sess: See? There you go again!

Inu: Oh, I'd also like to apologize for my long absence. Here's the excuse.

EXCUSE: MY INTERNET HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED AND IT TOOK FOREVER TO FIX. ALSO HER COMPUTER CRASHED SO IT TOOK A WHILE TO FIX.

Inu: -sigh- That's all for today.


	5. uhm

Inu: Hello readers.

Sesshoumaru: Unfortunately, we are deleting this account.

Inu: I've moved on to Deviant art, it's much better. --- .com --- That is my new Account, and I'll be posting stories.

Sesshoumaru: --- .com --- That is her old account, and her previous work is on and we'll forward it to the new account

Inu: This is basically for the people who still care about my existence. If you do go on and like this stuff on my first account, DON'T WATCH OR FAVORITE. You need to go to my new account for that.


End file.
